La canción Sí es la mejor
by BGQueen
Summary: El título no tiene nada que ver. Hay tensión entre los dos y no saben porque, ¿qué desencadenara todo esto? ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos están solos y no tienen nada más que sus deseos de probar al otro? Mal summary, pero les puedo asegurar que matarán tiempo leyendo esto.


**Hoy vi este capítulo en la tarde y me pregunte: ''Kendall y Carlos pasaron mucho tiempo solos… es extraño. Me gusta'' y después de ese breve período de pensar y pensar decidí hacer esto en base a lo que no vimos que hacían esos dos. No prometo nada de… cosas de adultos pero sí algo de tensión sexual lo mejor descrita a través de mis palabras. Su autora se los agradece. Espero se diviertan leyendo esto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Creo que este será algo corto, adaptaré un poco los pedazos que recuerdo el cap para que no sea un total spoiler n.n.**

* * *

Obviamente la canción 'Ohh' era mucho mejor que la canción 'Sí' de James y Logan, Carlos no entendía por qué es que sus otros dos amigos se resistían a algo que era tan obvio. Seguro era sólo porque James estaba a favor de ella, sí no fuera así, si Logan hubiera inventado la canción 'ohh' todos estarían de acuerdo con él. O incluso si James o Kendall la hubieran inventado seguro que esta pelea sin sentido no tendría lugar ni alboroto, pero claro… nadie escuchaba a Carlitos porque era bobo y distraído.

Suspiro deprimido sentado en la sala que habías escogido para escribir la siguiente letra de la canción, miro a Kendall estar jugando con las cuerdas y notas de su guitarra y después no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se veía completamente concentrado y absorto en cada nota que sus dedos trazaban sobre las cuerdas del instrumento. Sus hombros caían en completa calma y parecía que nada fuera capaz de sorprenderlo o alarmarlo. Carlos ladeó un poco su rostro y lo miró fijamente unos pocos segundos sin respirar o hacer ruido, gran error, a los pocos segundos ya estaba tosiendo porque había olvidado respirar. Sí, lo había olvidado.

-Carlos… ¿puedes deja de hacer eso? –pidió Kendall dejando de mirar su guitarra para mirar a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? ¿Respirar? –preguntó Carlos algo molesto.

-No… no quise decir eso… mira –comenzó Kendall levantándose de la silla en la que estaba, dejando la guitarra a un lado e hincándose frente a donde Carlos estaba sentado para poder verlo fijamente-, sé que estás algo incómodo con esto de estar aquí encerrado conmigo… y la presión de tener que acabar esta canción en menos de una hora es estresante pero… hagamos un esfuerzo y toleremos estar el uno con el otro. A lo mejor y hubieras preferido estar con James o algo así…

-¡NO! –Se apresuró a contestar Carlos, inclinándose hacia delante sin darse cuenta, acercando más su cuerpo al del rubio aunque no lo suficiente como para tocarse.

Kendall parpadeó sorprendido por el impulso que había tenido Carlos, pero no pudo evitar reír un poco ante aquella reacción.

-No hay problema, de verdad –respondió el rubio acercando su mano al hombro del latino para darle un suave apretón que duro más de lo que ambos se dieron cuenta.

De pronto, y sin aviso, el ambiente cambio a su alrededor. El aire se hizo más pesado y la energía de sus cuerpos se iba muy, muy lejos, algo revolvía sus estómagos y no, no era nada que hubieran comido en mal estado. Era algo más fuerte. Los dos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, sus cuerpos se mantenían juntos y aún así sentían que aquella cercanía no era suficiente para ambos. Acortaron el corto camino que los separaban hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, Kendall prácticamente sobre Carlos y Carlos apretando con fuerza la tela de la camisa del líder de la banda, mirándose a los ojos sin perder detalle de la iris contraría. Ambos compartían un solo pensamiento y ese era que los ojos del otro eran simplemente hermosos, qué sentían que podía ver a través de ellos y visualizar su alma entera.

Ya habían pasado por momentos así, con la tensión en el aire y el deseo de algo que no llegaban a entender del todo. Los dos solos implicaban tensión y nerviosismo por toda la habitación además de un extraño deseo de estar más cerca, que sus cuerpos se tocaran y sus ojos se miraran por siempre. ¿Cursi? Sí, sí lo era y no les importaba, el detalle es que, en su caso, ninguno hacía nada para romper esa tensión. Miedo, quizás. Quién sabe, ni ellos mismos podían describir el obstáculo que se autoimponían para evitar llegar más allá.

Kendall se movió y rozo su nariz con la de Carlos en un involuntario movimiento, llevándose por delante una suave y encantadora risa que escapó de los carnosos labios del latino, esos que llevaba un buen rato observando y no se animaba a probar.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Kendall confundido pero sin alejarse ni un poco.

-Tu nariz es fría… -Respondió el latino en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto. Estiro la camisa de Kendall y volvió a rozar ambas narices con una sonrisa en los labios.

-La tuya no… -Susurro Kendall enternecido. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan tierno y sexy a la vez? Carlos era una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

-Me gusta más la tuya… es… -Carlos enrolló sus brazos en torno al cuello de Kendall y lo acerco más a su rostro, buscando sentir más de el calor que el cuerpo del más alto le daba.

-Carlitos… -Un poco de sentido común llegó a su cabeza en el peor momento posible. ¿Qué rayos hacía? ¿En serio iba a pasar lo que estaba por pasar? No, no podía. Se estaba dejando llevar. Estaba abusando del pobre Carlos, su mejor amigo. Se alejo lo un poco del otro, tratando de mantenerse firme y no dejarse caer por los brillantes y atrayentes ojos del latino-. No, no está bien… tú… estamos solos, la tensión es obvia, estás dejándote llevar… -tragó saliva y sintió como un camino de espinas bajaba por su garganta-. No quieres esto.

-Kendall… -No supo que decir o si debía dejar lo que estaba haciendo y salir huyendo de ahí. Lo que sea que hubiera se fue al diablo tan pronto logro capturar los labios de Kendall en un impulso más. Uno que sin saberlo iba a desencadenar algo más allá de un simple roce.

El rubio trato de alejarse del más pequeño pero fue inútil, aquellos labios de caramelo le robaban la energía y lo dejaban a su completo merced. Correspondió como pudo y cerró sus ojos, agarrando con fuerza la cintura de Carlos y alzándolo un poco para poder apoyar una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del latino para no caer o romper el beso que quizás no se volvería a repetir en mucho tiempo. Oh vaya qué equivocado estaba. Todo se volvió mucho más fogoso, más emocionante y con más energía. El beso de momento no fue suficiente, las caricias se hicieron camino y los roces aparecieron en seguida llenando el vació que antes habían sentido por la lejanía que ambos cuerpos compartían, limitándose por el miedo e inseguridades.

Kendall pasaba sus manos por cada parte que Carlos le permitiera tocar. Cada sensación y cada sentimiento era mucho mejor que el anterior. Quizás más tarde se arrepentiría por aprovecharse así de su amigo, pero por ahora lo único que quería tener en mente eran los labios, el sabor y las manos de Carlos estirando y acariciando su cabello animadamente. El latino suspiro satisfecho y se alejo un poco del rubio para verlo a los ojos un momento. Las pupilas de ambos dilatadas y los ojos brillando a más no poder era la forma más sincera que tenían para demostrar los estragos que había echó aquel beso dentro de su cabeza.

El mundo se detuvo por completo.

-Sabes a menta…

-Y tú a chocolate –respondió Kendall con una realmente boba sonrisa marcada en los labios-. Me gusta.

-¿De verdad?

-Mucho… el chocolate es mi favorito, Carlitos –dijo Kendall dando un breve beso en los labios del latino. Casto y dulce.

-Kendall… la canción. No la terminamos… James y Logan ganaron por mi culpa –susurro Carlos con ambas mejillas infladas, una mueca de niño consentido al que acababan de quitar su juguete favorito.

-¿La canción? Ah, claro, esa canción. ¿Sabes algo? Ya no importa… -se recostó más sobre el cuerpo del latino y hundió su rostro en el hueco que hacía el cuello del más bajo. Por unos segundos se permitió sentir la calidez y cariño que el pequeño cuerpo de Carlos emanaba por cada poro de su piel-. Supongo que la canción 'sí' puede ganar está vez. Aunque… la canción 'ohh' sigue siendo la mejor de todas.

Carlos sonrió y abrazo con muchas más ganas al rubio depositado un suave beso en la mejilla del más alto.

En realidad ya no le importaba si James o Logan ganaban esta competencia boba, no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar así con el rubio o sentir sus dulces labios acariciar los suyos. Su aliento chocando contra su piel le regalaba una deliciosa sensación de cosquillas en su cuello. Las mariposas en el estómago de ambos no los abandonaban para nada, estaban nerviosos y sin idea de qué hacer después pero no les importaba, no ahora.

¿Quién diría que iban a terminar así después de sólo un inocente enfrentamiento? El mundo daba tantas vueltas que si no te sujetabas bien de algo terminarías mareado y perdido. Carlos estando junto a Kendall se sentía perdido y al mismo tiempo era como si estuviera en el lugar en el que siempre debió haber estado. Su corazón latía y gritaba a viva voz que deseaba y debía estar junto a Kendall, qué eran uno y que debían estar juntos.

-Kendall… -susurró contra el oído del rubio, por nada en especial, sólo sentía que debía llamarlo para saber que aún seguía ahí, a su lado, que nada de eso era un sueño del que pronto iba a despertar. Triste y decepcionado.

Kendall sólo sonrió y no pensó en nada más que en la dulce sensación que lo embriagaba cuando escuchaba cómo el más bajo murmuraba su nombre con tanta devoción y deseo, con amor y ternura combinados en partes iguales. Él sentía exactamente lo mismo, en igual o mayor cantidad, eso no importaba porque a fin de cuentas el corazón sabía lo que sentía. Sin dudas o temores.

Las peleas no eran la mejor forma de escribir una canción, nunca lo era. Las palabras salían desde dentro y florecían por un sentimiento. Una buena canción de amor siempre debía ser escrita por alguien enamorado. ¿Qué les depararía mañana? Quién sabe, había demasiadas cosas en juego y los dos lo sabían, pero ¿qué más daba? Lo importante era el hoy.

La canción 'sí' había ganado hoy, y aún así eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Ahora sólo había miradas encontrándose y labios besándose.

Más tarde se habían llevado una verdadera reprimenda por parte de Gustavo y Kelly que los habían encontrado peleando y golpeándose, sí, eso era completamente común cuando se trataba de ellos cuatro pero eso no evito que pudieran hacer la canción extra para el disco y poder llevarse una grata felicitación por parte de su productor y un consejo que estaban seguros seguirían al pie de la letra. ''La peleas nunca son buenas''.

Kendall estaba sentado en el sofá, tarareando la canción que recién habían gravado mientras miraba la televisión sin sonido. Prefería oír su propia voz que las de aquel aparato. Aunque hubieran pasado horas aún sentía los labios y el corazón agitado por pensar en Carlos y aquello no hacía más que sacarle sonrisa tras sonrisa. Era cómo una niña enamorada, no podía dejar de pensar en él y cómo si fuera algún tipo de adivino en unos cuantos segundos el latino llegó a su encuentro sentándose junto a él y dejando que su cuerpo se regarcará sobre el del rubio recibiendo un cálido abrazo como respuesta. Ambos sonrieron y no dudaron en darse un corto pero amoroso beso como buenas noches ya que Carlos quedo dormido al instante entre los brazos del hombre que tanto adoraba.

El teléfono de Kendall sonó estrepitosamente y él se apresuro a callarlo para que no levantara al latino. Se veía adorable durmiendo.

_''Kendall, cariño. Te veo mañana, la película que quería ver se estrena a las ocho. ¿Cena y cine? Te amo. Hasta mañana_

_Jo''._

Lo había olvidado. La vida nunca era tan sencilla.

* * *

**La verdad… este no es el mejor que he echó pero espero les guste aunque sea un poco. ¿Quieren ver cómo Kendall va a ocultarle eso a Jo y Carlos? ¿Con quién va a quedarse? Porqué deben saber… que no, Kendall aún no sabe lo que quiere ;) Es para darle sabor y drama. Dulce, dulce drama.**

**Larga vida y prosperidad V. **


End file.
